Light and Dark
by Ice queenSG
Summary: Love, hate, lust and pain, where two worlds collide and light and dark challenge new boundaries, creating unseen events that change the history of the world. AU
1. prologue

Light and dark

By:Yume-san 

Summary:Harry is an Angel,Draco is a Demon,will Light and Dark have your fairytale happy ending?

A/N:This is my very first fanfic,so don't be to harsh on me.This story contains rape and is AU.This story also contains a lot of male on male action,yaoi,slash,lemons,Understand?If you don't like press the back button.

**_In the year 2015,Wizards exist solely for the purpose of slaves.They had decided to rebel against Heaven and as punishment,God gave them to the Demons of hell to do as the pleased.Angels still watched over Humans while Wizards were used for the Demon's sexual pleasures and entertainment_**.

Aruthur Weasly POV:

Pain,mind-numbing pa-Wait,where am I?The last thing I remember was a crunch and darkness overwhelming me.I remember my fellow wizards trying to ascend the steps of heaven,Did we succeed?Molly,where is Molly?"Molly?"Ugh,what's that THING below me?I feel something wet and slimy,UGH.Am I in muggle prison?_You are in a much worse place then that_."Who's there?!?!"_Welcome,to Hell_.NO!!Where did we go wrong?NO!!

Lucius Malfoy POV:

Wizards are so pathetic,What I see is beyond my comprehension as a Demon,How could anyone try to challenge the Heavens with this MISERABLY small amount of power?I knew that wizards were stupid but this is unbelievable.That pathetic wizard is currently waving a STICK at me and saying words in some Latin language.Ah yes,I almost forgot,he was trying to do"magic",a weak imitation of our powers.So,he wants to play?** Avada Kedavra.**

Normal POV:

Arthur fell to the ground in a loud and painful thump and Lucius waved his hands causing the body to incinerate.Draco pops out of nowhere,walks up to his father and mentally asks for permission to show his little fuck-toy.Lucius agrees and Draco waves his hand causing a body to pop out of nowhere and land on the ground with a painful thump.Lucius notes that the boy has bright,red hair,another Weasley no doubt.Draco smirks at his father and motions for him to sit down and relax,this was gonna be interesting.Draco tells the boy to get on fours and the boy does so without hesistation.Draco looks at his father,with hands gripped tightly on the boy's hips and without warning,thrust into the boy hard.A pain-filled scream filled the room and Draco throws his head back in ecstacy.

Ron POV:

I dropped quickly to my hands and knees and waited,I knew that was gonna be Hell to pay if I did not obey.Oh the irony of using Hell in a sentence,I'm pretty sure I will be going through hell soon enough.I just hope that they will do what they want with me quickly,Death suddenly seems like a good option.i heard a rustle and someo-did I just think Someone?SomeTHING's hand grip my hips painfully.I closed my eyes and wait for the pain that I know was sure to come,but nothing could have prepared me for the body-breaking pain that seemed to consume my whole body,I felt like I was being ripped from the inside out.I can feel something warm running down my thighs and I know that it is my own blood,I just hope the torture will cease soon.I can see the edges of my vision turning black,Finally,Good bye world.

Draco Malfoy POV:

He was so bloody tight!I gritted my teeth and pushed all the way to the hilt before pulling out to the tip and pushing all the way back in.In out,In out.He was SO tight,I began to feel the familiar tingle of organsm approach.I thrusted a few more times before cuming,into the boy's tight hole.As I pulled out of him,I summoned a cloth and cleaned myself of his blood and my cum.

Normal POV:

Lucius clapped Draco on the shoulder to tell him that he had done well,together,Father and Son walked out to the deep,dark furnaces of Hell,leaving the boy to bleed in a pool of his own blood.

A/N:This is my first fanfiction,and,from what I see,authors like having reviews.So review please?Oh,please forgive me as I have to kill a few members of the Weasley family,review to keep them alive!


	2. Chapter 1Harry

A/N:So many bad reviews! I'm gonna do a rewrite of chapter 2,using as different format to explain things,forgive me Guys!And it is my 1st fanfic,So I'm gonna try again.I beseech you tactful in your reviews,I'm kinda hurt at those blunt ones.Since you guys said I need a Beta…I'm Looking for a Beta for this fanfic,Email me at following is in Harry POV.

Another boring lesson,Macgongall's teaching something about..Mages?Why the Hell would I need to know about Mages when I'm already one?That's right,I'm the GREAT Harry Potter,a freaking light Mage.Everyone's looking at me like I'm some kind of freak now.Ah,I see that my body is glowing a luminesce white as it does when I'm angry.

I still remember when it all happened.My name is Harry Potter and I'm a sixth year Angel studying at the Academy of Angels.My parents died a long time ago when Voldermort,he's Lord of Hell,the underworld,the devil..he has many names,killed them.My Parents were not the first Angels to go against him,but the Last.

Haven't you wondered why Heaven is so far apart from Hell and then there's Earth sandwiched in the middle?When my Parents when to confront Voldermort about his habit of killing other Angels,Yes even we Angels were not spared.I still shudder to think how close we were to suffering the same fate as Wizards,they argued and has a firece battle.My parents fought valiantly against them but lost,he was far too powerful for them.The battle raged on for a day(1) and the whole of Heaven shook as did Hell.Even Earth was not spared,Humans claimed to have felt terrible earthquakes.

One day,Dumbledore,my headmaster,decided he had enough and,with two Angels bodyguards,went down to Hell to strike a truce.The old Hell and Heaven were actually closer then everyone belived.It is a common misconception that Heaven resides in the skies and Hell is found in the bowels of the Earth.Heaven and Hell were actually beside each other.Dumbledore struck a truce and performed the spell,with almost the whole Angel population as witness and separated.Heaven and Hell from each other,transferring Heaven,Yes you guessed it,To the only remaining space,which was the skies.That was how the Heaven came to be.How did I come into the picture?I was born just before my Parents went to fight Voldermort,Leaving me,Harry James Potter,the last surviving Light Mage of the Potters.That's how the name,"The Boy Who Lived"came to be.

I was sent to Foster family,the first Angel alive to have the HONOUR of being place in a foster home.Other Angels had parents who lived well over 300 years while mine died just after I was born.You people might think I'm a curse.I am a curse,to show how mortal Angels are.That Angels can be Killed,That they are not immortal.I came to hate my wings also,they symbolize my status,as the Last freaking Angel Light Mage.

My power is well over my classmates and friends,So is what you Humans call IQ.I don't need to study,I always pass all my tests,be it practical or written,with flying colours.I guess that makes me look proud in my classmates eyes,its no wonder I have few friends.My wings are another problem..My wings are white, Pure white, I guess some people are jealous of my wings.Most of the Angel populations are Half-breeds, we were forced to breed with Humans to continue our blood line, causing the colour of our Wings to taint, no longer making it pure white.There are really fewAngels with pure blood these days, Some half-breeds even live on Earth, forever watching Humans.

"Further more, Mages live forever.Homework, 3 pages on the Angel powers.Dismissed"Finally!it seem like an eon to me, Macgonagall's the most boring teacher I've ever met."Mr Potter,Professer Dumbledore wants to see you in his office, NOW."She made it clear that I would not get to argue.Professer Dumbledore, the Saint, the Purest Angel that the Angels had ever seen.I know better,it was his suggestion, using Human methods, send me to a _caring and loving foster family,_ I've always hated him for that.

IXIXIXIX

"Hey Harry!!"I hear the shrillness of the voice and cringe.Hermione.She's my closest friend,I mean it's fine and all, it's just that Hermione's voice is really screechy.She seems to have forgotten that, a Light mage-no any Mage, have really senstive ears..her screaming sounds like nails on chalkboard to me."Hey!I have to see Dumbledore,wanna come with me?",I call out to her.

One thing I like about Hermione is that she's the kind of friend which gives you a lot of space,no pressure, unlike Dumbledore and she's really smart because she's burying her nose in books all day,studying to be an Angel Healer and she has helped me out of a few tight spots before,I guess I owe her,she doesn't see to remember though..

We were preparing to fly all the way to Dumbledore's office.She gasped in surprise when I unfolded my Wings,showing off the downy feathers and the pure white colour of them.I can't help but feel irritated,I guess I should be used to it by now,knowing that most people do more then stare at my Wings when I unfold them.This has caused me to fold my wings more often then needed.I take off into the Air first,followed shortly by her.

We fly steadily for 5 minutes until I began to see the shimmery white tower that Dumbledore calls his "office",using a Human term does not appeal to me.Hermione calls out to me alerting me that I've been flying too fast,I looked back and see that she's a good wing(2) length behind me.I slow down just long enough for her to catch up and we fly to Dumbledore's office.I landed there with Hermione gasping for air and struggling to catch up with me as we walk to Dumbledore's front door,where I remembered that I did not ask for the password.The day was saved by Hermione when she guessed the correct password,"Lemon drop".Her reason?Simple she says,Dumbledore has a sweet tooth.I feel stupid of not thinking about it before;I mean that guy's pratically sucking sweets everytime I see him.

I enter his office and see him sitting on his chair and playing with Fawkes,his pet dove."Ah,Harry m'boy,sit down..Miss Granger,sit sit!Lemon drop?"I declined while Hermione accepted.I never had a sweet tooth."What do you need of me Professer?"I ask.He looks at Hermione then back to me,"Do you want her to hear this?" I ponder on this for a while,Should I let her hear what Dumbledore has to say?It may be something I want to keep a secret..Aw.. its bound to get out anyway."She stays."I answer."Well,its your choice.Anyway,the reason I called you here is to..ask you a favor.Your parents"I cringe,"were the last Light Mages,of our generation.You are the new and only Light Mage of this generation.Your parents had to go through this too.Each New Light Mage has a task to go down to Hell to keep the Demons and their tricks in place.That Mage is armed with a bodyguard and the best defence spells we can buy,although it remains that their powers are more than sufficent."I am tired of hearing this,"Please Professer,I know all this already,pray tell we what you want me to do."Dumbledore looks shocked that I had the guts to interrupt him,Hermione is wearing an expression similar to his.

Serves the old codger right."Ahem,I want you to go down to Hell and do want all the Light Mages did."See?That wasn't too hard,he could have said it sooner."I accept,I will be a Angel Envoy"I say as a pure white stream of Angel magic surrounds me."Well,now's that's done,Miss Granger and you can go back and continue your class,chop chop!"he stands and shows Hermione and me out of his front door.

I prepared to fly again,unfolding my wings and shaking them to get air inside;so that I can fly better.I glance at Hermione to see if she's ready.

She's looking at me with a expression that looks like awe."What?!"I say a little to loudly.She shakes her head and says"Nothing".

Smart girl,she knows that if she gets me angry there would be Hell to pay as my Magic gets out of control.The last time this happened,seven teachers were put out of action for a while,almost all of them having broken wings.

"You ready?"I ask her.She nods her head to answer my question.I spread my wings and take off,this time flying closer to the sun.I relax slightly and let a smile grace my face.I love the warmth of the sun and the wind caressing my body and wings,I look down and see that Hermione is below me,not making a move to fly up where I am."Hey Hermione!Come up here,It's great!"I shouted above the wind."No thanks Harry!!The sun's too bright for me!"she yells back.Oh well,she doesn't know what's she's missing!

IXIXIXIXIXIXIX

We landed safely on the Academy's landing ground,a field made out of the clouds of Heaven,who coincidentally,are my friends.You might say that I have some..influence on the rain as my cloud friends help me from time to time."Harry!Its potions(3) next,come on!I can't afford to miss any lesson!"she takes off immediately,taking a shortcut which I knew well and named, _Healer's route_.This shortcut takes us to a small patch of cloud that cannot be seen with the naked eye.You had to perform a gesture to see it.Sure enough,I see Hermione muttering and waving her hands frantically and a small patch of cloud suddenly appeared.

"Come on Harry!!"she says and grabs my hand.We run off to the direction of the potions room.We were just outside the room when we saw,Mdm Promfey,our _beloved_ potions teacher.She caught my eye and frowned,but saw Hermione running with me and purposely stopped walking for a little while to let us get to class first.Hermione flashed her a grateful smile and ran past,pulling me along.Hermione and I take the nearest seat to the front available and sit,panting and waiting for Mdm Promfey to come in.She process to begin her long lecture on the potion that we were going to brew today and how to do it.I glanced over at Hermione and see she is,as always,sitting attentively with her Quill poised to take down important notes.I sigh heavily and begin to daydream again on how Hell would look like,I had only seen pictures of their entrance;the demons didn't allow our Angel reporters of the one and only,Angel's Herald,to come any closer.Plus I couldn't take pictures as I was bound by the Angel Envoy contract not to.I wonder what Hell would look like on the inside….

(1)A day in Heaven is a year on Earth.

(2)Like we Humans say,a Good arm's length,it's the same with Angels;their wings are like our arms;an important body part.

(3)Angel's use potions to heal.

A/N:Whew,this was really long..I have a favor to ask you guys,try to be a bit more tactful in your reviews which say on how to improve as This guy,Brian said:

_man, this story is terrible. u need a beta, or a prayer, for this one…_it's kinda hurtful..Anyway I decided to change the format and length of the story,hopefully it will be ok..Let me know by reviewing.Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2Draconis

A/N: Hi again!! I'm feeling sooo much happier cause the reviews were good this time!! It seems like almost everyone likes my format for this story, so basically I will stick with this format, it doesn't mean I can't…tweak it a little bit.grins Anyway, I know I am probably quite a review whore, but I REALLY need your comments to improve my story, as I repeatedly say, this is my first fanfic and I want it to be the best (who doesn't?). This chappie is in Draco's POV. Another thing I did **NOT** plan for the **lemon** to come out, it sort of felt right.

I have a new beta!! Please welcome… **Tsurusaki Eiri**!!!

Chapter 2-Draco.

(A/N: I need some suggestions for Draco's full name…or if SOMEHOW the book has mentioned it, could someone PLEASE tell me?)

I'm staring at the redhead now, the one I just fucked. He's currently whimpering and calling out for his mom—such a baby—surrounded by our Demon healers. Frantically, they mutter spells that cause coloured sparks to shoot out of their hands and go into the different parts of his body. I watch with my hands folded. Damn Voldermort! He summoned me today to his Dungeon(1), and told me that I was not going to get a new toy until I finished my current mission, which was to go down to Earth and gather the remaining wizards I could find. I guess the war has made them more…desperate. It's getting really hard to find any wizards.

Fuck Voldermort! He said I wasn't going to get any more "privileges" until I captured a total of 5 more wizards and bring them to Hell. I could then choose my new Fuck-toy and dispose of the old one. I glance over at the redhead; I would have to be gentler to him until I got my new Fuck-toy. Demon healers were REALLY expensive, especially now since I do not have Voldermort's "privileges".

I sigh and walk towards my chambers; I might as well take a bath. I found out about Voldermort's plan to take away my privileges just after I had fucked the redhead and rushed back with the healers just in time to heal him. The healers said any longer and he would have died. However, I don't trust them, wizards are like what you Humans call cockroaches; they're REALLY troublesome and hard to kill.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

I reach my chambers and start undressing. My bath stands there, as always, hot and ready, steam rising out. I throw my clothes in nowhere particular and a female Wizard slave with brown hair scurries out, grabs my clothes and replaces them with new ones. With a wave of my hand, I dismiss her. She bows low and retreats out of the room. Sinking low in my bath tub, my mind starts wandering to how this all started.

My name is Draconis "pureblood" Malfoy and I am a Dark demon; a demon that uses only Dark powers. It is a common misconception that all Demons are dark when we actually have two other classes of Demons; Fire and Air.

From what I've studied, Angels—our mortal enemies—also have three classes; Earth, Thunder and Light. I have heard that Light are extremely rare and there is only one survivor in the whole of Heaven now. And why do I say survivor? Well, a few years ago, before the war even started, We had no Fuck-toys and had to resort to other...methods.

Voldermort's "brilliant" plan was to break all the rules that were ever made, to capture some Humans as fuck-toys. Of course to do that we had to kill the Angels that stood in our way. Voldermort began to build an army that was strong enough to take down Angels and so it begun. The Army went down to Earth and started a massacre on those "half-breeds" that lived on Earth. This of course caught the attention of the Angels in Heaven and they sent down an Angel Light mage to take us down.

Angel Light mages those days were unusual but not that rare. They were mocking us by sending only ONE Angel Light mage to take down our Army of over a dozen of our darkest Demons, trained with one purpose; to take down Angels. Of course we won and continued our massacre on the "half-breeds". It was then the Angels started panicking and started to send down more and more mages.

It finally came down to the two light mages, the newest and most powerful of all of Heaven at that time. They fought against us fiercely and sad to say, we lost the most number of Demons on that day. They finally managed to push us, Voldermort's minions, aside and finally came face to face with Voldermort. However, the battle had taken its toll on them and they were severely weakened. They still managed to fight with Voldermort for a day before he defeated them.

Thus, the best Angels that Heaven could send down were defeated and the Last light mage of Heaven was still a baby, We had succeeded in pushing the Angels of Heaven into a corner. Sure enough, a day later, an Angel with long white hair and a beard came down to Hell with two twin muscular Angels, their black hair tied back in a long pony tail.

How do I know all this? My father, Lucius Malfoy, is as you Humans use the term, Voldermort's right hand man and since I'm his son, I am next in line for his position of Voldermort's right hand man. Voldermort however did not allow father and I to go into his Dungeon when the terms of the treaty were being discussed. They continued for a week without sleeping and finally managed to come to a deal. Hell would have new slaves; Wizards. I had learned that the wizards had decided to rebel against Heaven and their punishment would be, slaves to us, Demons of Hell.

I climb out of the bath tub and take a quick shower, rinsing the soap away from my skin. I dry my self with a skin(2) put on the clothes that were stretched out on a metal bar and look at myself in a reflector(3), I see a stunning Demon with long blond hair, white alabaster skin and stormy grey eyes wearing a sleeveless black silk shirt that clings to his body, showing off the well defined muscles and black pants made up of the finest cotton that hangs dangerously low on his hips. I smile at my reflection and step out of the bathroom.

I walk out to the living room to get my bag and prepare for what you Humans call school; yes, even Demons have to go to school and the school system has nine years of education. I am an eighth year in Académie de Démon (4) and this is my second last year.

I run down to the table where I see my mother, Narcissa Malfoy, hitting a slave. I notice that there is a dark patch on our carpet, that slave must have dropped something. "Hi mom," I call out to her. She turns from hitting that slave and smiles at me. "Hi Draco darling, going to the Académie de Demon?" she asks, still smiling. "Yeah mom, I'm going to be late. Bye!" I yell at her as I rush out of the doorway.

Once outside my body sags in relief; I've escaped another lecture. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom and all, but sometimes she can me a bit protective. There was this one time when I actually decided to sit down and LISTEN to one of her lectures. I ended being late for school and she even forgot to give me a letter!

Ahh, I love Hell; there is no place like home. The horizon is dark and below me I can see many of my neighbours and friends on their doorsteps, releasing their wings from their body. My friends wave to me and I see my closest friend, Blaise Zabini, releasing his wings and flying up towards me. I release my own wings and dive down meeting him half-way. We fly to meet up with the rest of our friends and after a round of exchanged greetings; we fly as a group to the school; the Académie de Démon.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

I land first onto the empty space of the courtyard behind the school followed by Zabini, then the rest of my friends. I see other students folding back their wings into their bodies and start moving towards the doorway of the academy.

I see Snape, our Dark Headmaster herding the students in an "orderly" manner. He notices me and nods briefly before returning to his task of herding the rowdy students into the gates of the academy. I smirk; Snape is my father's best friend and you might say, he has, on a number of incidents, bent the rules just for me.

I call out to my friends and together we walk into the doorway and into the school. I walk towards the lockers and notice that all the Female demons are looking at me. Suppressing a grimace, I continue walking on. Hasn't ANYONE noticed I'm, what you humans call, homosexual? As in, I Like my Own gender? Ring a bell?

I sigh and move towards my locker. The females are _not_ looking at me as if they want to eat me up; no, they definitely aren't...lalala…

Blaise, _merciful hells_, knows just how to save me. He takes one look at the females and not too subtly, grabs my ass to show that I am his. I sense the familiar jealousy and dominance and wince. Although it was I who thought up of this plan, of Blaise pretending to be my boyfriend to ward off the girls, I am beginning to regret it now. When we first made this agreement, he swore to me that he would not fall for me. However, the emotions I am sensing now are never wrong. Make no mistake, they are the emotions of a dominant partner in a relationship.

I gently remove his hand and lead him into this empty classroom that was nearest to us. I cast the best locking spells that even Snape, the headmaster could not remove. I look at him in the eyes and whisper, "Fuck me." He looks at me with a hungry expression on his face. Don't get me wrong, I do not love him; however I have his desires to think about. "You're hard." I gesture towards his hard-on. I have no worries about him being jealous, it is not the first time we did this anyway. He knows that I have no feelings for him. "I know," he tells me.

He crushes his lips against mine and I give in to the kiss; it feels so good. He pulls my shirt over my head and returns to once again claim my lips in a hungry kiss. Somehow his shirt and pants are already gone. Oh well, I have no time to think about that as he deepens the kiss and nibbles on my lower lip. I gasp and automatically open my mouth to let him explore my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance and I let him have the upper hand. He carries me and drops me on my back onto a nearby table.

His hands finds the zipper of my pants, pulls it off and throws it carelessly to one side. He kisses me again and a finger, slick with lube finds a way into my hole. I arch my back and his mouth falls on my neck, sucking hard. I'm sure I'll have bruises later. He plays with my nipple making me arch my back even more and inserts a second finger. I gasp, it feels slightly uncomfortable, and I feel a third finger in me and wince in pain. He kisses me gently and begins stretching me. I feel the familiar heat pool in my groin and moan. It feels so good.

He takes out his fingers making me whine in protest but soon replaces it with his erection. He slides in slowly, making sure not to hurt me too much. He pushes all the way to the hilt and stays there to let me adjust to the overwhelming fullness. His hand finds my erection and begins to pump.

I wriggle my hips to tell him that I'm ready and he pulls out to the tip and slowly pushes back in. He repeats this a few times and finally hits a spot that makes me see stars, "Oh God, do that again," I half shout, half moan out. He complies and speeds up the pace a little, never missing that spot. _Too slow! _He's still too slow! "Faster! Harder!" I yell at him. He nods and lets himself go; I can see it in his brown eyes, clouded with lust. He literally slams into my hole, over and over and over again.

His hands find my erection and pumps erratically that only increases my pleasure. I feel myself getting close and with a loud cry let myself go, spiralling into the white world of oblivion. Blaise follows soon after and says the same words after each of our "sessions". "Thank you."

I nod breathlessly and we both redress. Blaise finishes first and turns to me with a sad look and brushes a stray strand of hair on my face, behind my ear. My heart drops. Why can't I love him? We step out into the nearly empty corridor and start off towards the direction of out first class—Dark spells and spellcasting—taught by none other that our one and only headmaster, _Professer_ Snape.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXXIXIX 

Snape casts a look at me, but says nothing and motions for me to take my seat. Five minutes later, Blaise runs in, looking dishevelled, earning him an annoyed look from Snape and detention. Blaise sits beside me and we continue taking notes from the lectures.

A few minutes later, there comes a soft knock at the door. I look at Snape, his eyebrow as twitching like mad; a sure sign he was going to blow his top. "Come in," he says. The door opens and a young female Demon, a fifth year or so, walks in and hands Snape a note. She walks out but not before looking at me and giving me a flirty look. I glance over at Blaise and sees that he looks as if he wants to kill that Demon with his bare hands. I sigh tiredly; this was gonna be a long day.

"Draconis Malfoy, Lord Voldermort wants to see you in his dungeon, you may bring a friend with you. Go now." Snape says. I motion to Blaise and together we go out into the courtyard and release our wings from our body. "Ready?" I ask him. He nods and together we take off into the black skies of Hell.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

I reach the black castle; I mean black, COMPLETELY black that Voldermort calls his dungeon and left my wings open to show my status as Lucius Malfoy's son. Blaise handed me a black robe and I don it. I look at Blaise and together we step into his Dungeon.

I reach the door of Voldermort's chambers first and motion for Blaise to stand behind me. I take a deep breath and push the door open. Keeping my head bowed respectfully, I greet Voldermort, "My Lord."

"Rise, Young Draconis." He says regally. I rise and look at him in the eye. "What do you need me for My Lord?" Voldermort rises from his chair and walks around the room for awhile before saying, "Draconis, I shall get straight to the point; I need more Wizards! My Fuck-Toys have all expired! You will miss school for a week to catch me those five Wizards. Go now! If you do well, I might reward you." Damn that Voldermort! "Yes, My lord."

(1)Voldermort's dungeon is his home/house/chambers.

(2)They don't use towels like us instead they use animal skins to dry themselves.

(3)Reflector means mirror.

(4)French for Demon academy.

A/N: THAT WAS LONG!!!!! I'm sorry I took so long for this chapter; I had a bit of writer's block. Special thanks to my lovely beta, Tsurusaki Eiri for the name, académie de démon! REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 3potions class

A/N: OMG!! So many good reviews!! I'm soo honoured, although I wish there would be moregrins..who doesn't? Anyway this chapter as usual will be in Harry's POV, also my lovely beta (Yes she's a girl!), Tsurusaki Eiri has been offering some ideas for this chapter and will continue to offer her advice to me for the rest of the story and more, She pointed out to me that I need to have a spacing after a comma and yadda yadda, So You should Thank Her!! First reviewer who thanks her gets a cookie!!(grins) Without further ado, On with the fic!

Mdm Pomfrey is currently teaching about the properties of…a plant called…  
Burdock, we were supposed to use this plant in today's potion brewing. Hermione is frantically scribbling on her parchment and occasionally shooting me an envious glance. Why can't people leave me alone? It's not my fault that I'm smart, I mean I didn't even ask for it… "Mr. Potter!" I admire Mdm Pomfrey's determination; she never gives up in asking me questions to make sure I pay attention. "What properties does the plant burdock have?" She asks. "Burdock; used in protection incenses and for healing, especially the feet. Carry as a protection sachet or burn for purification of a room. Rinse with a root decoction for ridding oneself of a gloomy feeling about yourself or others." I answer without having my Angel aura flaring up around me. I think that I've done pretty well in controlling my temper.

Usually most Teachers dare not ask me questions for fear of my aura; the white light that surrounds me. It shows my status as the last Angel light mage of this generation in Heaven and is visible to the naked eye when I'm angry.

Mdm Pomfrey's face twitches in annoyance. She failed again. I know that it's for my own good but I can't help but feel irritated…Can't she see from my other subjects that I am just plain smart?? I get almost full marks for every subject including hers!

Evidently my aura seems to think so too as it flares beyond my control and produces a blinding white light, temporary blinding those Angels who had the misfortune of looking at me, for a good few minutes. "MR POTTER, CONTROL YOURSELF!" Pomfrey yells at me. It took a good few minutes for the words to break into my hazy mind, I took a deep breath.

She's right. I can't afford to lose control every time a teacher asks me a question that I don't wish to answer. I focus my mind and use all my energy in an attempt to control my aura. It must have worked because the next moment, I see Pomfrey and the whole class looking at me in a mixed expression that seems to be full of anger and awe.

"Detention for a week! See me after class!" Pomfrey shouts at me. I mentally knock myself; I just earned myself a month's detention as well as put all my efforts to waste in controlling my aura.

"Today, we will be brewing a potion called Magique du Protecteur(1). This potion is used for good luck, prosperity and protection. It may even reflect some weaker dark spells. We have seven ingredients, namely, Cloves, Burdock, Basil, Star Anise, Carob, Chamomile and Sea salt." She says while glaring at me. "The marks for this potion will be divided into two parts. It's liquid form and the residue when poured out that can be used for a good luck charm. You may bring back the residue to be put into a pouch as a good luck charm but the liquid must be handed up." She says while waving her hand at the board located in front of the class.

A picture of a plant, with its roots sticking out appeared there. Mdm Pomfrey pointed to the stem of that plant and said, "This is a Burdock. You will cut the stem of the Burdock into thin equal pieces and boil it in a deep pewter pot for 5 minutes with the cloves, then you add the chamomile buds and stir exactly 8 times clockwise and let it simmer for 5 minutes before plucking the leaves of the basil plant, shredding it and dropping it into your potion which should be a nice light green colour by then. Then crush the seeds of the Star Anise and Carob pods, add it to your potion and stir twice clockwise and twice anti-clockwise. The colour should change to a deep green; somewhat like Harry's eyes."

The whole class stared at my eyes; Breathe in, count to 10, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, breathe out slowly. "Lastly, sprinkle the pure sea salt on top of your potion and it should change back to a lighter green. Stir it every 5 minutes for 15 minutes then scoop out a sample into your potion bottles, write your names on it and bring it to me for marking. I will go around later when your potion has dried up for me to see the residue of the colour which should be a light blue. You have 35 minutes; which is a period, to complete your potion. The time starts now." She waved her hand and the door to the storeroom cupboard opened.

I went to the storeroom cupboard and saw that Pomfrey had again magically changed the cupboard to contain the ingredients needed for this potion. It was not always like that, it used to be full of almost any type of potion ingredient, regardless of what potion we were supposed to make. It all happened when I first met Hermione, which was in Year four. We met in Pomfrey's potion class, she happened to be my partner for a difficult potion that Pomfrey wanted the class to make. I admired her … uniqueness. She dared to ask questions that no Angel dared, she was… different from the other mindless Angels that were following Saint Dumbledore's rule, which was don't ask too much questions.

I was like the other Angels at first; when I was a kid—when I still had my innocence as a pure Angel. This all changed when I found out my parents were Light Angels, a fact that Saint Dumbledore had managed to keep from me for five years. As you know, I was born the day before my parents died. Dumbledore sent me to a foster home, the Dursleys. The Dursleys looked like Angels on the outside, but in reality were actually Wizards. Somehow they had ascended to Heaven, killed the real Dursleys, assumed their appearances and pretended to be Angels. The Wizards last time were allowed to ascend Heaven in the promise that they would not harm any Angels. Half-Breed Angels were able to be killed easily, when they were taken unawares. They were unlike the pure-blood Angel mages that had powers; the powers ensured that the mages were not killed easily. Our bodies and systems were also superior to the Half-breed Angels, from our Wings to our sense of hearing.

I endured 5 years of Hell because of Saint Dumbledore and I will NEVER forgive him for that. When I found my Angel Light Mage powers I did not know what they were and one day, when the Dursleys were mistreating me, my powers broke loose and killed them. My wings were not tainted because the fault lied with the Wizards not me, so my wings remained pure white, unlike my mind.

I can still vividly remember ever detail, the blood on my body, their bodies on the floor and my wings that had broken out of my body with my powers. Despite the common misconception that all Angels were born with wings, that is not true. Normal Angels were first born without wings; the wings would start to appear when the Angel opened his or her eyes. Angel mages, however were different, most Angel Mage's wings would stay in the body until they gained their powers, which would be when they can stand which would be about a year. The wings would then grow at a fast pace and reach full maturity of which that Angel can carry on his or her back. The wings would continue to grow as their bodies grow.

However, Angel Light Mages were different; their wings break out of their bodies when they gain their powers. There was no need to wait a couple of hours for it to reach the full maturity of their Angel bodies. Angel Light Mages wings break out fully matured. The process was somewhat bloody, tiring but not painful. You can imagine my fear on feeling something wet, bloody and heavy burst out of my back and not knowing what it was. The worse pain was when I felt my power burst out of me. Other Angels said my Power looked like a pure thin beam that shot out into the skies and turning it white for a moment; a sight that had never ever been seen before.

I was in too much pain to notice that the Dursley's bodies had changed to unfamiliar faces and hairstyles. When the other Angels arrived, I dimly remember footsteps before passing out.

Back to the potions store cupboard; I do not wish to bore you with the details of my childhood. A month after we met, Hermione came to me after class one day with her face beaming. I could hear excitement in her voice when she spoke to me. She told me that she had found this "Miracle potion" that cured almost every type of small injuries, ranging from sprained wings to shallow cuts. She somehow managed to convince me to sneak into Pomfrey's Store cupboard and steal the ingredients that she could not get. I got the ingredients and went back to see her make the potion.

The next day, we encountered a fuming Pomfrey who went around asking the Academy students whether they had taken her ingredients; I remember Hermione and me laughing for days over this. Pomfrey was so angry that she went to Dumbledore and demanded that he gave her the right to magically keep the ingredients of her potions from the students. I heard that Dumbledore tried to protest but failed miserably. Pomfrey got her way and the cupboard had been that way since. In addition, a dusty bottle containing Hermione's "miracle" potion stood on her beside table and she used it a few times to help her friends when they got injured, the students were still sent to Pomfrey and announced perfectly healthy; I guess Hermione succeeded after all.

I gathered the ingredients needed and went back to my seat to begin on my potion. I cut the burdock stem into equal thin pieces and dropped them into a faded pewter pot to boil, all the while looking at the time on a board(2). I glanced over at Hermione to see her crushing the pods with a spoon.

I continued with my potion and managed to finish it in 30 minutes. Looking around, I saw people struggling with their own potions. I saw Hermione's friend, Neville, sprinkling the sea salt over and the potion exploded over a very irate Pomfrey and a few of the students that were sitting behind him.

Hermione's potion was perfect, as always, giving off a shimmery green mist, one that I had not managed to get. Although I am good at potions, Hermione is much better. I guess it's because I don't study at all.

I scooped out my potion into my potion bottle, wrote my name on it and passed it up. I left the residue where it was; good luck charms never worked for me. The board rang loudly and most students shouldered their bags and went out of the class chatting about the drift ball. The drift ball is an annual Christmas party held on Earth where Angels pretended to be Humans and live their lifestyles for a day. At the end of the day the Angels would meet in the central square of whatever town or city that had been chosen at we would have a great big party before ascending up to Heaven. It gave working Angels a break from their work and student Angels a chance to have fun.

Every Angel had to go and this tradition was not to be broken even with the wizard's rebellion. Angels were not supposed to kill anyone, be it wizard or Human. We are, like you Humans use the term, neutral. I looked over at Hermione and saw her rushing to help Neville. I swear these two are more then just friends. "Hey Hermione, I'm going to my room first." I called out.

Hermione nodded distractedly; pouring a few drops of a certain white potion onto Neville's hand and I went out of the room only to be stopped by Pomfrey. "Mr Potter, detention in the library, meet Mdm Pince at 9" Damn I forgot about the detention!

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

I reached my room and without bothering to retract my wings, plopped onto the bed. Another of Dumbledore's stupid rule is the retracting all wings when in the Academy, I don't see why we, Angels should be afraid of our wings. I know that some Angel's wings are well… not as pure white as mine but I think they should be happy for what they have and are.

I dressed into silvery green robes that Hermione said matched my eyes and without bothering to comb my hair went out of my room, already I could see the academy students preparing to fly back home; something that I did not have. My heart dropped, NO I WILL NOT go through this again, be strong Harry, for your own sake. Taking a deep breath, I spread my wings and flew to the patch of clouds. It has become a sort of tradition for me to go to this patch of clouds everyday to watch the sun set. It's really pretty…

I reach the patch of clouds and sat down waiting for the sun to set thinking about how pretty the sunset is. I refuse to think of sad things when I'm before such a beautiful sun. It's so warm, I think that I'll take a nap…

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Oh, what happened? I was watching the sunset an- Oh Damn!!! It's 8.50 already!! I gotta go for my detention! I flew at my fastest speed and managed to reach the Library with minutes to spare. I ran inside and saw Mdm Pince busy directing books with her hand to the proper shelves. Upon walking closer, I saw a few dozen piles of dusty books beside her. I'm gonna arrange books? Well, that's not so bad... "Ah, Mr Potter, sit down."She gestured towards a dust set of table and chairs. "I shall get to the point, as you can see I'm rather… caught up here. I need you to go down to Earth and get me a certain book called 'Angel Realm'. Usually I don't trust students for these tasks as I don't think that they would be able to protect themselves and the book, but, I think you are more than ready for the task. Peeves will be accompanying you."

Earth?!? Whose idea of a joke is this? And who the Hell is Peeves? "Peeves" called out Mdm Pince. "I heard everything Madame. I will watch him for you," said a cherub as it materialised without a sound into the room. "You have a day; Peeves will bring you back if you take any longer. Go now!" said Mdm Pince as she continued her shelving. Great… I have to go to Earth…

(1)protecter's magic

(2)Clock's are modern aren't they? A board is a magic clock; wave a certain spell, the time shows.

A/N: Whew.. I know this took very long... please forgive me; my muse is having her important exams. I try and write a bit faster if you review hint…

Eiri: Waaaaaah! Sowee! I'm such a mean beta. Hehe. Review, review, review! It's fortifying and heartening and all sorts of things. And pleasantly enough, encourages the writer to write, write, write! (Ok, I'm going now. Hands back spotlight to Amazing Writing Goddess!)


	5. Chapter 4The Wizards on Earth

A/N: Um... **steps out and waves** HI!!!!!!!!!!.. There were SO much more reviews this time; both from adultfanfic and fanfic. net

I'm So happy!!(Gives cookies to all reviewers), I noticed no one bothered to thank my beta, without her my punctuation would have gone haywire!! Now for some replies, the previous chapter might have not been as good as I had a bleeding sore throat and flu **grumbles about the unfairness of getting sick**, I'm feeling much better now, yes due to your reviews!! A reviewer commented that it's like reading out of a history book and yes, I feel that way too. However you have to take into consideration that this is AU and I am trying to build/write a whole new world here, so bear with me for a while! When I've finished with writing the new world, things would go much smoother and for this same reviewer who mentioned that the French name for Demon academy is unoriginal… I'm not really well versed in French or Latin, the name was from my beta! I can't help it if I don't learn French or Latin...

Without further ado... on with the fic! This chapter will be a bit different as I have decided to write this is George Wesley's Pov as to give you an insight of Earth and the wizard's current situation. The next chapter will be in Draco's pov! Please don't kill me! Lemon in this chappie!! George/Fred, incest, male on male, blah blah blah.

Blackness, all I can see is black. I groan and tried to stand up only to be hit with the pain. I clutch my left arm as that is where the pain is the most. I can feel something wet, warm and sticky trickling down slowly onto the ground. Shit! I'm bleeding! I try to speak but my throat refuses to cooperate with me. "Fred? George?" I hear mum calling out. Wait, Fred... "FRED?!?" I call out, scanning the black room for him. I can hear him groaning in pain, whether I'm really hearing it or it exists in my head, I'll never know. "Fred!" I suddenly see a flash of red; Thank God for Our red hair. Looks like I'm not hearing voices after all. I struggle to stand up and end up falling hard onto the ground. After a few attempts I stand and walk over to Fred.

I can hear mom's voice getting further and further, summoning the last reserves of my strength, I call out to get her attention. After a few minutes I hear her responding and telling me to keep calling out to her. I can't talk anymore, my throat is parched… I narrow my eyes and try to see in the dark room. Black, stone, MORE STONE... Argh! This is useless! I make towards the red which I am very close to now. Ouch! Which Bloody Bastard tripped me!?! I can feel a small slender wooden surface. Wait is this..? I whisper, "Lumos," a weak light came out of the wand tip and illuminated my shoes. Oh well, this would have to do for now. I make for the red I see in all the blackness.

I try to call to Fred, but my throat pains me. "Aguamenti," I muttered with the wand pointed to my throat and greedily drank the water that came out in a jet out of the wand. Feeling much stronger, I walked over to Fred. Coming into view was my brother, Yes, my very own twin identical twin brother, bleeding badly. I could see the shiny red of his blood as it trickled to an ever growing pool at his feet.

"George!?!Fred?!?" It's mum and she's getting closer. I call out again to tell her we were there. "Fred..." I call him and shake his shoulder. His eye's flutter open and I see the bright blue of his eyes; I've never felt so relieved in my life. "Oh Fred..." I say before an overwhelming urge overcomes me and I hug him, not too gently. "George! Get off me!" I can feel some moisture in my eyes. So I'm crying now am I? I crush that overwhelming urge to stay where I am, hugging him and remove myself from him. Mum's voice is definitely getting closer "George, how… how did this happen?" Fred's voice brings me back to…...

Flashback

Dad was fighting a ribbon of green light frantically; Fred and I were busy handling a reddish-brown light. I glanced around and saw that other members of our group were fighting with different coloured ribbons of light as well. "FRED! GEORGE! GET AWAY!!" I see Dad shouting at us, the light seems to have curled around his body and was slowly beginning its ascend to Heaven. I wasn't gonna abandon Dad! I started towards him and saw that Fred had done the same. However, Dad evidently wasn't having any of that and blasted us with an unknown spell that made us fly off the ground. The last thing I remember is a back-breaking pain and Dad dripping blood onto the ground as the ribbon of light made its way up to Heaven...

End flashback

"George?" I see mum's face peer in a small hole above me. I shook away the horrible scene and smile tightly. Her face disappears and I can hear frantic voices and mum face pops back in. "George darling, lie down and rest, we will reach you shortly… Is Fred there?" she asks. I nod and do as she asks. Maybe I'll take a short nap... I feel so tired.

Walking back to Fred, I sat next to him and curled up into a small ball. I was surprised that he didn't push me away like he always did.

Somehow I can still smell the faint smell of lavender around him. Smiling, I made my way to dreamland.

Shit! Would someone turn off the bloody lights? "George…" I hear my name but it sounds like a whisper. I struggle to sit up and after a while, succeed. I open my eyes and instinctually shut them immediately; bright light had filled my eyes as soon as I opened them. "George! Oh, I was so worried about you!" I heard as I was crushed into a back-breaking hug.

"Mum..." I say "What am I doin- Where's Fred!?!" Oh God! He better not be dead! "George, calm down, Fred is beside you..." I relax and drink the blue potion that was pushed into my hand. Fred was safe…

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

What is the bloody time now?.. I feel like I've slept an eon... I was in that dark room- Fred! I pushed back my covers and was surprised to see that my left arm that was bleeding had already been healed. Wait... those covers were those of my home, The Burrow. Guess the potion really knocked me out...

I glanced over at the bed beside me and saw that it was empty and sigh. Even when Fred was sick, he still managed to get up earlier then me... Just then the door opened and Fred walked in carrying a tray of breakfast. Looking at the rumpled covers and me sitting up in bed must have shocked him as he dropped the tray onto the ground and just stood there.

"Hey Gred..." I smile and say. He smiles a genuine smile; not the smirks that we used to show others and walked over to me. "Wanna eat your breakfast Forge?" he says as he helps me stand up. "Yeah…" –Poof-

"Sorry Gred, guess my leg's circulation isn't really right yet." I say as I lift my head up to see him in our awkward position. I was surprised to see those identical bright blue eyes a centimetre anyway from mine. Fred surprised me the most by closing the gap between our lips in a soft kiss. I could feel my eyes going impossibly wide as he deepened the kiss and nibbled on my bottom lip, making me gasp and letting his tongue massage mine softly.

It seems like eons before Fred broke away and I whined. It felt so good...

"Not now, Forge, I promise... tonight." He said breathlessly. I understood why he wanted to wait. Our mum was downstairs and she has the hearing of a cat; she would know if we did anything, magical or physical.

I walked down the stairs with Fred and gasped. There was a Fucking Great hole in the ceiling!! Flashes of memories of the past suddenly came back to me.

The lightning bolt, piercing through the ceiling.

Screams, Fred pulling me out of the house.

The Heavens opening up and ribbons of light coming down, Ron being caught, Blood, lots of blood

Running, in a forest, a ribbon of light coming towards me, Lavender Brown pushing me out of the way and taking the blow for herself.

Spells flying everywhere...

I clutched my head; there was this overwhelming pain when I thought about what happened in the rebellion. What happened to us? "Forge? Forge!" I can dimly hear Fred calling me. I swallowed dryly and answered, "I'm fine, just need to sit for a while..." I feel two strong hands guiding me to a chair; Fred's favourite chair. I once again marvel at the strength in his hands, he would never let me go…

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and looked up, my vision blurred, at Fred's worried face. I can feel two warm trickles run down my cheek, I know I'm crying. I once again feel this overwhelming urge to feel his warm arms around me and give in. I throw myself at his chest and just sobbed. I can almost feel his surprise but his warm, strong arms encircle my body.

I can feel fatigue creeping in. When did I become so weak? I swallow and let the darkness claim me.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Surprisingly, I wake up a while later with an out of focus Fred sitting opposite me. I blink and sit up, Fred almost fell out of the chair; I guess he wasn't expecting it. "I was jus- Oomph!" I said as Fred threw himself at me and hugged me. "Don't you eve- ever do that again, fainting on me like that! I almost called St Mungo's emergency team here!" He said. I smile and he kisses me, not a hungry, needy kiss but a chaste one. I can feel my self melting into his kiss and warm embrace.

I pull away and say, "I want to go down, I wan- want to see what happened, I can take it..." Fred looks at me, biting his bottom lip; I can feel the battle going on in his head. "Fine, no more then an hour..." I smile as he helps me out of bed and onto the ground. I braced myself for some dizziness, which didn't come.

He must have seen my face furrowing in confusion because he smiled and ruffled my hair affectionately, "Mom and I gave you an anti-dizziness potion; it's really hard to make but anything for you, Forge." We walked down to the door; I grimaced when I saw the ceiling. I made to open the door only to be stopped by Fred. I was about to protest when I saw his expression; the fierceness, protectiveness and dominance. I shivered; I would do what he wanted me to do…

"You ready?" I shook myself out of the thoughts and nodded. He opened the door and I gasped. Our garden was completely ruined! Most of the gnomes were lying on the left side of the Garden and the magical plants were a sickly yellow colour. The entrance of the Garden was littered with pieces of wood and the houses that were in front of us were completely destroyed. Upon looking at the houses beside us, I saw that the Thomas house was almost completely destroyed. Half the house lay in ruins while the rest were looking as they were about to collapse any time.

A warm hand gripped mine and I looked up, surprised at Fred. His face shone with the determination of not breaking down, I could sense that he was as sad as I. I squeezed the hand to tell him that it was going to be alright. As we walked, with our fingers interlinked, we saw more of the devastation that this "War" had caused.

As we passed houses, we saw most of the houses had been completely destroyed, very few left standing. The brown house was littered with different Wizards in a space decorated with white banners. It was then I remembered with a pang of regret that Lavender had sacrificed her life for me. I saw her mother suddenly run out of the house and started shouting what I presume to be obscenities at the sky. Pointing her wand at the sky, she shot out red jets of light and the Heavens rumbled in warning.

We walked on to Hogwarts where I saw the towers crumbling and falling down. I guess even the strongest magic doesn't stand against the wrath of God. "Oh God…" Upon walking closer, I saw the castle was littered with bodies, mostly mutilated beyond recognition. I could feel Fred's hand tighten as a small group of Witch and Wizards came into view. My hand flew to my mouth when I saw the Witch who had died.

McGonagall, our headmistress had died... Damn! How did this happen!?! Fred must have felt the change in my mood as he pulled me into a warm hug. I gave in and hugged him back. "That's enough..." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and buried my face in his firm, hard chest. When did I become such a girl?

He apparated back into the Burrow where we met Mom, who had a furious look on her face. She was about to scold us when she caught the look on Fred's face and looked hastily away. Fred steered me to the bedroom where he carried me to bed. He made to leave but I caught his hand. He looked at me and his expression changed to one with a warning. "Forge…"

I grabbed him and pressed my lips to his. His beautiful blue eyes widened in shock and he pushed me away. "I can't do this Forge, you're not ready..."

I caught his arm the second time and said, "I need this, I need you to own me..." Fred stiffened and his shoulders slumped. "I want you to promise me... If it hurts you'll stop me. Promise?"

I nodded and he turned around and kissed me. I could feel him deepen the kiss as I opened my mouth willingly. I let him have the upper hand as he took off both our clothes with a little help from me. I let myself be pushed gently onto the bed and cast a silencing charm on the room. I could feel a trickle run down my right cheek as he kissed me again, heating up my body and making me moan.

He licked my tears and straddled me, all the while kissing me. His hands ran over every part of my body and travelled southwards towards its destination. I arched my back as he slowly began to pump me and grabbed his wand.

Spelling the jar of lube over, he coated three of his fingers with the sticky substance and lifted my face to his. Looking at a face identical to mine, I nodded as his mouth found my neck and began gently sucking on it.

I gasped in surprise as a finger made its way into my opening, it felt slightly uncomfortable but not painful. He kissed my forehead and I felt a second finger wriggling in with the first, accompanied with a slight twinge of pain.

I could feel my insides clamping down on the intruding fingers, trying to force them out as Fred slowly stretched me. A third finger joined the first two and began stretching me even wider.

Soon, I felt a heat pool in my groin and knew that I was hard. My eyes flew open as I felt a warm mouth encase my erection and began sucking on it while the fingers wriggled in and out of my hole. Gods, that felt so good...

"Beg for me, Forge..." I looked up into blue eyes, clouded with lust and complied.

"Please Gred... Fuck me... ow-own me!" I screamed out as his hand tightened around my erection.

I felt the fingers leave my hole and the blunt tip of his erection pressing into my entrance. I watched him coat himself in lube and moan out. He pressed his erection into me slowly, all the way watching my face for signs of pain.

I grabbed his face and forced the blue eyes, which lust was slowly beginning to leave it and whispered, "Do it Gred, fuck me! I can take a bit of pain!" His eyes widened in shock and nodded. He pushed into the hilt as I clung onto his arms with a grimace of pain.

Gods! I feel so full... moaning Fred's name, I wriggled my hips to tell him that I was ready. He pulled out to the tip and pushed back in and I moaned at the feeling to him filling me. He pulled out again and stopped, I could feel him wriggling around as he pushed back in hitting a spot that made me see stars! He must have heard my scream of pleasure as he increased the speed of his thrusts, never missing that spot. "Gred... Harder!" I screamed out as he hit that spot again. He clutches the sheets and pounds me so hard into the bed that I can hear the bed groaning under the pressure.

I can feel his thrusts getting deeper and longer and know that he is coming. His hand finds my erection and pumps in with his thrusts, Gods... I can feel myself coming and after a few exceptionally hard thrusts in me, I come, together with him.

He collapses on me and I bear his weight for a few minutes. Rolling off me, he gathered me into his arms and planted a kiss on my lips. He pulls the covers on over sweaty bodies that were already beginning to cool in the cold night wind and I snuggle closer to him. I couldn't do anything about the war, but I have a lover and a brother, rolled into one. One can always hope for a better tomorrow. Fred hold me closer as I hear his breathing becoming deep and regular as the moon shines into a window and down on us.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait!! This chapter is slightly longer to make up for it! Read and review!!


	6. Chapter 5Dark goes to Earth

A/N: Stories grow on people, right? Anyway, this chapter wil be in Draco's Pov and yes, they DO go down to Earth… I love the way you guys/girls guess, Harry is going to meet Draco on Earth but it's gonna be more then just meeting. I had more reviews this time so I'm feeling happy! If my readers have any questions, feel free to leave a review and I will answer it in the story! Without further ado, on with the fic! This chapter might not be as good as I keep having writer's block on and off. This chapter is not betaed as my beta went to China.

I hooked the strap of the invisible armour around my back. I could feel the other strap just a a hair-breadth away. Closer, just a bit closer! I could feel the strap that I was holding in my left hand begin to strain, before I could do anything, it slipped out of my grasp and gave me a hard knock on my knee.

DAMN! Blaise saved me by holding the two straps together and hooking them behing my back. He gave an experimental tug to it and it held.

I thanked him and he nodded with a smile. Holding the straps of his own invisible armour behind his back, he hooked them together securely. I glared at him, how is it that he gets to be better then me in armours? He noticed me glaring at him and said, "Practice."

I was about to protest that we went through the same armour training when he finished putting on his boots and said, " You ready? We have to go to Amelia for the final briefing." I sobered up and nodded. Amelia was used by Voldermort for the most important missions only. I guess his Fuck-toys have really expired…

I noticed Blaise looking at me with a hungry expression. Oh please, not NOW! He began to walk towards me with a predatory look in his eyes. I halted his advances by simply standing on tiptoe and pressing my lips to his.

His eyes widened. "After we catch those five Wizards." I said softly. He nodded and we both flew off to the Chambre de mission, where we would be meeting Amelia.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

After landing, we had to go through the tradition of "commoners sending off the warriors into battle". I rolled my eyes; another one of Voldermort's "brillant" ideas. After being subjected to dozens of well-wishers, kisses and send-offs, we were finally ready to meet Amelia for out final briefing.

As we entered the building, I could feel the magic shimmering and prodding at Blaise and to were testing our magic abilites. I glanced over at Blaise to see that he had screwed his eyes shut and was using his other senses to walk through the thick magic.

He was not used to this amount of magic testing him as the security had just been strengthed a few months before. This was to ensure that the Wizards that had been captured did not run away. One had to go through Chambre de mission before they could ascend to Earth. I was used to it because Father had been the first one to test this new and stronger magic. The second time had been when it was completed and he brought me along.

The magic apparently thought that Blaise and I were worthy and lifted the magic barrier that was hiding the door of the building from sight. As we stepped in, we were greeted by a gust of cold wind. This wind contained nanotechnology that alerted the host that their guests were outside their doorstep. In addition, the wind also identified the guests using human technology in a database of Hell's residents.

We walked into the room and were greeted by Amelia. Indicating that we were supposed to seat on the two chairs that were glowing brightly, she began the briefing.

"Your mission, is to detain five Wizards, alive for Voldermort. Your weapons have already been assigned to you; damage for any of them will be paid for fully." She pressed a small red button on the remote control and the blank peach coloured wall changed to a image of a map. Pointing a slender finger to a spot, she said, "This is a city on the Earth's surface named London and recent studies have shown that there were large amount of magic used in this area with signs of humans activites there. This gives us reason to believe that a Wizard hideout is there. There appears to be a barrier that is connected, using magic, to everyone inside that barrier, so the intial plan of taking down of the barrier is temporarily shelved."

" I must warn you, the capturing of the Wizards is not going to be easy due to the recent war. Their desperation has strengthed to a point where they would use their kin's lives for spells." I could hear Blaise fidgeting in his seat. I sighed. To Blaise, the idea for using lives for a spell simply abhors to him. He is a… unique demon. However, I had to agree with him. Even though I knew that they were desperate, I did not expect it to be so bad. In spells which the Wizards had taken to use, the more lives sacrificed, the stronger the spell would be. A blood magic spell could be strengthed to a point where we, Demons would not break it because breaking it as it would cost us too many lives. A loophole in the truce was that we had to catch the Wizards ourselves, Heaven would not do anything to prevent it. I guess they didn't expect the Wizards to be so desperate.

"After detaining the Five Wizards, you are to restrain them with minnium harm possible. Voldermort wants them to be unharmed. Here are your passes, the passes are cast with a spell that would bring you back to Hell in week's time. In addition, if you have finished before a week or need to come back immediately, just say à l'enfe . Good Luck." She said as she handed us, each, a black pass shaped like a wing.

Amelia smiled at us and pressed a panel in the wall which revealed a door.

I nodded at Blaise and we took off to the gates of hell that lay straight ahead.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

The gates of hell was actually made of undead bones of famous demons and was named, Deaths doorway. As we neared the Gates, I could see the familiar shape of it. Standing at 8'9, the gate was an impressive sight to behold. The gate was black and had four faces melded together to form a mouth that asked for your handprint everytime you went near it.

Moving closer to the flat black piece of bone that was actually the bone of the demon that had taken on a Angel light mage and had been killed, I put my hand on it. Emitting a red light that ran across my palm, it scanned my handprint and allowed me to pass.

As the gate scanned Blaise's handprint, I took the chance to look at the stairs that led up to the Earth's surface. The black spiral staircase which had been named by my great great grandfather,The Devil's path, was .. tweaked with human technology and ancient magic to make it lead to any country in the world. Typing the destination and time into the computer, Blaise and I waited for it to change its place on the Earth to our desired one.

After some impossible shifting and twisting, it was finally ready. Unfolding my wings, I glanced over at Blaise to find that he was ready. We flew up to

93 Marylebone High Street, Marylebone Tup. IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX 

Arriving at the Marylebone Tup, Blaise and I used magic to change our clothes to Human ones and reached for the black doors before us which led into the pub. Upon opening the door, we were immediately assualted by loud music, sweating bodies and neon coloured lights. Covering my ears, I glanced over to see that Blaise had done the same and screwed his face up in a mask of intense concentration and I knew that he was casting the non-verbal spell to temporarily deaden his hearing. Concentrating, I cast the same spell on my ears and felt immediate relief; the sounds had been reduced to the sound of puppies barking.

Walking over to the heart of the pub; where the Humans were dancing to the music blasted out of big black boxes, we treaded our way through the mass of sweating people to see the bartender.

I slumped down in the chair nearest to me as the smells of the bodies had been terrible, I felt like my nose was being stuffed with those smells. I called out to the bartender to bring us any drinks as I felt the chair that I was sitting in sag dangerously with Blaise sitting down on it. The bartender brought us our drinks and made to leave so as to serve his other customers when I grabbed his hand. Concentrating hard so as not to reveal my full Demon form, I made my eyes glow and faint Demon markings to appear on my face. The bartender took one look at me and his expression turned serious. Nodding his head to Blaise, he motioned for us to go to a door that was intricately carved with wine bottles and sliver snakes.

I shook Blaise awake and pulled him up as I began to walk towards the door.

Opening it I saw a wine cellar and various amounts of yellow cheese, I glanced back to see that the bartender was lighting a stick as Blaise held out two more to be lighted. Walking down and handing one to me, we continued to walk into the dark cellar until a husky male voice called out, "Stop."

Stopping at a particular green tile at my feet, I only saw more peach coloured tiles where my fire lighted it up. Turning around, I saw 2 flames bobbing behind me. I was about to call Blaise or someone to turn on the lights as Demons could only see in pitch black with the help of a particular spell that took up some of our energy.

The third light stopped and suddenly we were blinded by bright light that emitting from a dozen glowing fluorescent lights that seemed to come from the ceiling. Slitting my vision to that of a cats, I quickly adapted to the bright lights and looked around for Blaise and the bartender. I spotted them standing at the middle of the room and moved towards them. "Ah, Mister Draconis Malfoy and Zabini Blaise is it?" he asked as he proffered a hand to me. Grasping the hand firmly, I used my senses to find out whether this being in front of me was a demon or a mere Human. I never approved of Voldermort using Humans for transactions; there were not to be trusted. Humans were back sliding, back stabbing creatures. Many a Demon had trusted Humans and had ultimately led to their downfall.

Shaking away the thoughts of blood and my great great grandfather's downfall, I concentrated and probed at the hand in front of me, I felt some resistance at first but that gave way to pure fire magic. I gasped, this was pure fire magic, not tainted in any way. Pure blooded demons are really hard to find, most of us are just ¾ demon and ¼ human. Long ago before my father was born, there was a scandal on one of the pure families, one of the youngest sons had fallen in love with a human girl when he went up to Earth and she bore him a son that was half-demon, half-human and could go through the gates of Hell through his Demon blood and so a vicious cycle began.

This person before me was one of the sons of the Firehands, the pureblood fire magic line; it was unbelievable that I had not met him before at one of the pure blood parties that Voldermort hosts whenever he feel like it. I had remember, as per my father's instructions, every name of the all the pure blooded demons.

He took out a map and traced a red line saying, "This is a map of this part of London, follow the red line to the place you have to go. I will open a doorway for you straight into the Heart of London; remember you MUST follow the line." After tracing it to a place called Kennington, he stopped and placed a small red X on a spot. " Go North after you reach Kennington, there should be a big patch of green field there, I trust that your senses are top-notch; gather where the barrier is. Do NOT touch the barrier, it is harmful only to Demons."

I nodded and gestured for Blaise to take the map and a doorway appeared in front of us. Walking throught a short dark tunnel, we emerged at the heart of London. Following the bartender's instructions, we made our way to the Wizards hideout.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

After what seemed to be a year of loud white boxes moving on some metal lines, loud voices and sweating human bodies, we finally reached the wizard's hideout. At my first look at the place, I stared at a open field with fences all around it and was about to scream out that we had been to the wrong place when Blaise pulled on my arm and led to to a space where I could feel faint ripples of magic.

I smiled and thanked Blaise as I used my senses and magic to reveal the barrier in front of me. A shimmering green barrier appeared dangerously close to my toes and I jumped back. Blaise threw an empty potion bottle containing some Demon DNA and the potion bottle exploded. " We need some bait; Human food." He said as he tossed some scraps of ham and egg at the space in front of us. Almost immediately the barrier parted just as Blaise cast an invisibilty spell on us. A bony hand reached out and grabbed the scraps and withdrew back in.

I felt a finger on my mouth as I moved back slowly and stopped. Blaise moved us into a space around the left side of the barrier and dropped some scraps of food near our feet. We waited for half and hour before we saw a figure emerge from the barrier and walked cautiously towards the food.

I turned around and saw Blaise taking out a small net ball. Upon throwing, this ball would turn into a net and cover the ones that you wanted to trap. Kinda useful really, why did he always get the good stuff? The figure inched closer and closer to us and I could feel Blaise tensing up as he calculated where the throw would land. As the figure came dangerously close to the broken potion bottle shards, Blaise threw the ball and we watched as it turned into a large net and fell on top of the figure.

I felt steel against my arm and knew that he had taken up a pair of magic handcuffs designed to trap the magic of a Wizard, making him harmless.

Walking slowly to the figure, Blaise seemed to struggle with the figure and a loud slap echoed in the space. As I approched a Blaise and the figure that seemed to collapse at the slap, I checked the wizard over.

A guy with black skin, somewhat's like Blaise's but a lot darker. I could feel my eyebrows raising into my long fringe, " You slapped a guy?" Blaise shrugged and said," Seemed like the only way to shut him up." I looked that guy who was now crying and waving a stick that their kind call a wand.

I looked at the space where I thought Blaise was as he had recast the invisiblity spell and said, " You ready?" I heard a whisper that sounded like a yes and the fact that yet another figure had appeared in our sight.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

An hour and a half later of mindless crouching and dropping of food in random places were starting to bore me. The figure, which had approached the food had somehow turned back at the last minute and ran back to the barrier which opened and closed faster then we expected.

I think that the Wizard which we had caught had somehow alerted that person. I was this close to unleasing my full powers on that " Cockroach" when Blaise effectively stopped me by placing a hard kiss on my lips. I could feel his hard erection poking me. I growled and pushed him off, "After we catch the other four!"

He kept his straight face but underneath, I could almost FEEL him smirking. " I know, I just wanted you you from dismembering the only Wizard we've caught." I growled and stalked off to the first place that we had been and dropped more scraps.

I was about to go back to where Blaise was when the sky turned Bright white for a moment and the clouds opened up to reveal a stunningly white figure flying down on a cloud. Hopping off, the figure turned and revealed the most beautiful guy I had ever seen.

A/N: Cliffy!! I'm evil eh? I apologize for the long wait, I had really bad writer's block. As the saying goes the Lull comes before the storm.. Oh, I almost forgot, who do you think the first wizard that Draco (ok, maybe Blaise) caught was? He's in Gryffindor! Review please? 


	7. Chapter 6Light meets Dark

A/N: Hi again! I'm not sure about my writer's block but I'm gonna try and write a decent chapter this time!As usual, this will be in Harry's pov.

I shook off my loose feathers and alighted from Kriss, my friend and also my favorite cloud. Dumbledore could be a pain sometimes, I could hear him protesting that I wasn't ready to go down to Earth just yet. It's a wonder how all the female teachers at Angel academy could just step over him. I also managed to lose Pevees by telling him that the academy needed him, Mdm Prince could scold me for all I care, I hate someone following me around.

I could see two Humans in sight and alighted. The book was supposed to be in a sort of dogy bookstore and the owner was renowned to be a bit eccentric. Just great, another day for Harry Potter. I guess the owner didn't reliase how important that book was. Books were easy to find but all over the world. The library often looked for books on the Earth as they were supposed to give us a perspective on what Humans thought.

I turned around and saw two Humans standing and gaping at me. I could feel my eyebrow twitching in irritation, I had taken a potion to look Human earlier, was it not working? I thanked Kriss and sent her back to Heaven; Heaven had more need of her then me.

I glanced around at my body. That blasted aura again! I thought I had hidden it! It was no wonder that those two Humans were gaping at me. Oh well, I could ask them where that store was. I walked over to the one with blond hair and grey eyes, his eyes were really nice…

"Do you know where is the Castlehill press?" I could see the glazed look in the grey eyes leave before a cool mask settled back in place. "It's there." he said as he pointed at the blank space of open field. There? It's a blank space of… I see, a wizard's hideout. I squinted and could see an shimmery barrier.

It was blood red which meant.. blood magic.. I could summon my light magic but I doubt that it would really damage the barrier. Blood taints Angel wings; it is no surprise that light magic does not harm it.

I would just have to ask those Demons that were hunting for wizards for a way in. If anything went wrong I could just unleash my powers… "Do you know a way in?" The black demon gave me a look as if to say why do you think we are standing out here? " You could try walking through it; the barrier is harmful to Demons only." I turned around to the speaker, the blond haired Demon. He had his back on me and was tying his hair back up in a tight ponytail. He looked… nice. Wait, scratch that, I just did not think that a DEMON looked nice.

-crash- Why am I running? Why do I feel like tearing out those Demons from limb to limb? They have done nothing wrong to me. I can feel my hand lifting out of it's own accord and twirling the light whip around in the air before landing on the ground near to the blond haired Demon. I feel like I am watching a badly spun movie.. I've gotta stop this. My next shot was deflected by the black demon who moved at lightning speed to block the blond demon.

I can feel my power growing and my hands seem to shoot balls of white light out of their own accord. The black demon grabs the blond haired demon and takes off into the skies. I can see them changing into demon form, somehow that only seems to enrage my body more.

I hear a roar, is that coming from me? I try to hold back as my hand curls around my sword, Sigel, as it called itself. All the swords of heaven were alive and each Angel mage had been either been chosen by a sword or forged one. I can feel something heavy on my back and I take off, wind roaring in my ears, towards the two black specks in the sky that are increasingly getting closer.

NO! What did they do to me that warrants me to kill them!?!? Angels are not supposed to kill anyone! THIS.IS.NOT.HAPPENING! I forced my hand to uncurl and drop Sigel as I struggled to fold back my wings. Suddenly, pain ripped through my neck and through the whole body. I summoned the last reserves of my strength and turned around. Through hazy vision and wind roaring in my ears, I saw the blond haired demon flying towards me. A warm chest was strong arms encircling me were my companions towards darkness.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

What happened..? I was supposed to get the book fro- Wait, something is missing, I feel like my head is lighter.. "You're awake." That blond haired demon again? "Yes, what happened? I feel like something hit my head really hard.." The blond haired demon crouched down me and asked, "First, do you feel any pain besides those in your head?" I feel that something is terribly wrong here.. "No, what happened?" I ask again. I can see two figures faintly beside me, why is my vision hazy..? I can see the blond haired demon look at the black demon. "We found a memory chip in your head."

I have a splitting headache.. "What's a memory chip?" The black demon waved a hand over my head and some thin streams of magic went into my temple. The pain reduced tremendously, "Thanks." A glass of water was pushed to my hands with an, "Lie down." I drank the water and lied down on a soft bed. "My name is Draco Malfoy and this is my friend, Zabini Blaise. We found what we call a memory chip; Integrated circuits that are capable of storing information, in your head. We have taken it out and patched up the rest of you."

I guessed I must have looked confused as the blond hai- I mean Draco, explained further. "You had something foreign in your head and we removed it." "Thanks..?" I could feel Blaise very close to me. "You don't understand, that thing in your head inputs data in your head; memories that are not real. As a result some of the memories are lost forever in the recesses of the mind and fake ones are inputted instead."

"Why would anyone want to do that to me?" I could feel my aura struggling to break out.. Fake memories..? What about the time I first killed the Durselys, were those fake too? "Hey.. it's ok."I could feel a warm hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine, thanks. Look, I should go.. I need to find the book." Draco opened his mouth to say something and was silenced with a look by Blaise. "Outside. Now." Draco gave him a look and went outside the white room that I was in. Soon, I heard angry voices arguing and took the chance to look in the room I was in. The room was almost white except for the ocassionally colours around the edges, there was a funny shaped black square box on the table at the far left hand corner of the room with a thin streams of coloured strings coming out of it. It looked kinda funny, maybe I should get a closer look.

I threw of the heavy white covers and swung my legs off the bed. Touching the cold white floor, I instictively winced and pulled my feet back up. Where was I..? I stood up and almost fell down. Luckily, there was this metal bar that appeared in front of me on my way down. Pulling myself up, I contiued on my journey to that weird looking black box. When I was about halfway across the room, the door opened and the two demons came in, Blaise's face sullen and Draco's wearing a tight smile. "Can you retract the wings..?" Oh right! I've gotten so used to my wings being out. Retracting them, I turned around and faced Draco. He was walking to me only to be stopped by Blaise's hand on his arm.

I could see him about to protest when Blaise threw his head forward and met Draco's lips in a soul searing kiss. I could see that Draco melted against him. Were they lovers? I can't believe tha- "I love you." Were Blaise's last words as he walked out of the door. Draco looked shocked; the first type of emotion I've seen since I met him. He stared for a while at the door and finally put back his cold mask. I felt his hands around me as he manvoured me back onto the bed. What's happening to me? Why do I feel like killing Blaise? What's this tightness in my chest that seems to stop me from breathing? .. "Hey!" I looked up, startled, into the most beautiful grey eyes I had ever seen.

"I should go." I said as I swung my legs off the bed again and made my way to the white door, "I can help you find this book that you need, Harry." I whirled around, "How do you know my name?" I turned around to see Draco pining me with the most intense glare I had ever met, " I ran the memory chip in the computer; a lot of stuff came up."

I broke the gaze and looked at the black box. That's a computer? "Sit down, you need to rest." I tore off the bandages. "Sorry, I forgot about your advanced healing." I sat down anyway. "You mentioned about helping me find the book?" I could see him fumbling around a small box of black buttons and a map appeared on the white wall.

"I was thinking that I could.. um, break the barrier, with your help." He caught my look and continued, "You see, the only thing keeping us out is the light runes and the only thing keeping you out, is the blood magic. Since you are immune to the light runes and I'm immune to the blood magic, we could direct the magic to each other…"

"Thus, breaking it. I'm in." I jumped off the bed and faced him. "However, I need four wizards first.. for research purposes." I narrowed my eyes; Demons researching Humans, something wasn't right. He then looked into my eyes and I forgot about everything else, "Ok…" He smiled and broke the gaze, "Great! First we start here and you go into…" I didn't listen to the rest. What just happened there? It was like I was hypnotised.. "Shall we go?"

"Um, yeah." I guess that he really had to do some stuff, anyway it's not like I really like wizards anyway… "So you wanna fly there or do you want a ride?" A ride? "Yeah, see I like riding on Kasai..-whistle-.. my dragon." A dragon?!?! "I'll fly there.." There's no way I'm riding on that thing.. "Let's go." He said as the big black dragon with teeth poking out of it's lips flew off into the sunset.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

The plan was for me to show that S.T.U.P.I.D aura of mine near the bait and attract four wizards out, the wizards would be attracted to my aura, as everyone else does, and come out. Draco would then throw some kind of a ball, a "net ball" as he called it, to trap them. He had to take them to Blaise first, who was in some shady bar drinking wine. We would then break the barrier and get my book. Hopefully, this all goes as planned. Plans always don't go as how I wanted.

I summoned my strength, Here goes nothing.. –crackle- my aura must really be restless.. my whole body seems to shine with it. I could see Draco at the corner of my eye dropping food all around me. I can see two faint figures in front of the hill. That was fast, but then again, I'm an Angel, my aura attracts people naturally. There's a black girl and a white guy holding hands and approaching me cautiously –snap-, it seems that Draco's plans seem to work just fine, I walk closer to the struggling pair and Draco who has his hair in that ponytail again and is busy tying up the pair. The black girl with her hair a plait takes one look at me and shrieks, "Aren't Angels supposed to be good?". I am good, right? Although at the back of my mind I have this feeling that they are not gonna be used for experiments, who the hell cares? Angels are supposed to help people and whatnot, well for once, God and everybody else is wrong.

I look at the sobbing girl for a while more then turn to the boy, he looks back at me with unexpected calm and says, "I always knew there were rebels in Heaven." Isn't he supposed to be terrified? He lets himself be tied up and moves towards the sobbing girl, "You can take our bodies but not our souls, always remember that." Draco pushes his fringe impatiently out of his eyes and says just as coldly, "We only want your bodies." He lifts them up and using magic sets them down in a magic cage that prevents magic from being cast and locks the door. "Two more to go."

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Draco spreads some more food near me and we waited. After half and hour, two more figures crept towards me from my right and Draco caught them without much problem and we went to give them to Blaise. I saw Blaise drinking from the window of the bar as Draco asked me to wait outside. I saw Draco bend down supposedly to tell him something and hesistated as he turned to leave and turned back to kiss Blaise on the cheek. WHAT TH- Damn, it's that feeling again; that tightness in my chest that doesn't seem to go away no matter how hard I will it to. I've gotta check this out with Hermione when I get back… Blaise looked at his retreating back as Draco walked out of the bar and towards me. "Let's go break that barrier." He said as he whistled for Kasai again and took off into the night sky with me following close behind.

Letting the wind take charge of the speed I was supposed to go, I flew closer to Draco. "Hey Harry, what do you do in Heaven?" I looked into his beautiful sliver eyes again and told him about Hermione, Neville and Cedric.

I must say that I didn't expect him to be such a good listener.. "We're here." He said as we landed near the barrier. I left my wings open and touched the barrier with Draco doing the same beside me, "You know that it fully will kill almost everyone in here right? You really have to be careful and break only a hole for us to go through so that the Wizards connected would probably only pass out leaving you with.. an hour and a half to get the book." I closed eyes and let my magic feel where the streams of light magic coming from the light runes were. Opening my eyes to where I felt the most magic, I was shocked to see streams of light magic banding in a circle and slowly growing. "That's enough." A growl from my right said. I looked to my right to see Draco in his full demon form with jagged stripes of black running down his cheeks and arms and wings spread out as he attempted to use his clawed hands to direct streams of red magic to a small ball. I pushed my now medium sized ball of light magic towards his red ball of magic, grabbed Draco and flew out of the barrier just as the two balls met and exploded with a loud bang.

Twisting my wings against the direction of the wind, I flew back into the barrier as it closed on a few of my feathers which promptly came off, freeing me, carrying Draco, to fly into a big bale of hay which burst open and threw hay over us. Spitting out Hay and other substances which I did not want to know, I heard a loud groan and saw Draco sitting up and holding his head. "I think I overdid it a little bit, nothing to worry about.." He said as he promptly fainted again. Throwing off the hay that was hindering my way, I retracted my sore wings and set about making a bed of hay for him.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Half and hour later, he woke up quietly and grabbed the water in a bottle which I had found in a wooden box and downed it in a gulp. Wiping his lips, he turned to me, "Did the barrier break? Are we inside the Wizard's hideou-"

"SHHHH!! We are IN the wizard's hideout and WE are supposed to be WIZARDS!" I said in a whisper as I covered his mouth and looked into his eyes. Big mistake, his eyes hypnotised me once more and I felt myself leaning closer and closer to his lips until he broke the gaze suddenly as I released him at the same moment and threw myself into the bed of hay that was conviently located beside Draco. What's this hotness that I feel rising at my cheeks? I waited for a good 5 minutes before peeking out of the bed and looking carefully for Draco. To my surprise, Draco was packing his weapons and traps into a big black bag. "Shall we go find this…. Book of yours?"

"Um, yeah." That bastard continued on as if nothing happened! Or is this what I want? Do I …. , What if h- "I'm ready, shall we go?" I nodded and we used our respective magic spells to transform ourselves to look like normal wizards. Ok so maybe "weird" looking wizards. Draco changed his outfit to a black slevees shirt with a insignia of a dragon, tattered black pants that contrasted perfectly with his white blond hair, a belt that hung dangerously low on the pants and finally, finished off with silken black bandages that curled around amazing muscles an ended at the wrists. He summoned what he called a reflector and nodded in approval at the image reflected.

"Hey! Get changed! We don't have much time left." I was happily dreaming of Draco when his voice jolted me out of dreamland and I hastily concentrated to change my clothes. Opening them later, I walked towards the door with Draco following behind towards my destination; Castlehill press.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

We passed houses that were so horribly mutilated that it was a wonder how they were still standing. I followed Draco as he read my map and navigated us through the maze of little cottages and mutilated large houses. We passed a house where i saw the figures of two male redheads kissing and had to fight the rising hotness that threatened to take over my whole face. I was sure that Draco saw that too, but he didn't react at all.

As we neared our destination, I noticed that the houses were getting more and more…. Well, whole and as the figure of the bookshop came into view, the houses flanking it seemed postively normal looking. Draco reached the house first and rang the small bell that hung by the door. "Wh-who is it?!?! Who dares come to the Darkcastle? Begone Demons!" A squeaky voice rang out as some grey powder were thrown over us. "Err.. we come in peace! Please let us in!" A face appeared and gave us a suspicious look. "We come for a book! The "Angel realm"? I heard that yours is the only bookstore that has it!" Flattery is always the way! The face seemed to relax slightly and opened the door fully to let us come in. I felt Draco looking at me as I entered the dark and gloomy house.

The person shut the door and I could see the immediate change in him, he relaxed to a point where he let his body slouch but kept his face away from us. He finally pulled himself together and faced us. I saw a old man with short white hair and clothes that look immaculately neat. "You said you wanted the book? Angel Realm?" I nodded. "You can have it free, provided that you show me something that no Wizard alive has seen before. I get to take pictures of that so that I can earn some money."

"I've got something, get your camera." I turned around to Draco's deep voice. "What the hell are we doing?" I whispered. He smiled and answered, "You'll find out soon." He had that evil smirk on his face that said whatever he was thinking wasn't gonna be pleasant. I was about to protest that whatever he was thinking, I wouldn't do it when he grabbed me and planted a hard kiss on my lips. He manouvered his face so that when I looked up, I looked directly into those stormy grey eyes of his and made that made me lose whatever remaining control I had. I dimly remember me moaning and releasing my Angel form and he released his Demon form. My aura filled the room with light while his filled it with darkness. A loud click echoed in the big room and Draco and me broke apart.

"Perfect, here's your book. Oh and would you like to have a copy of the picture?" Draco snatched the book and the picture, grabbed me and flew out of the door, causing the whole village to look at us. Landing at the barrier, it opened for us again with us showing our magic in a loud bang as we threw ourselves out. Dusting my pants, I stood up attempting to ask Draco what the Hell did he think he was doing when he shoved a picture and the book in my hand. I looked down to see a moving picture of an Angel and a Demon kissing passionately. The whole background was intertwined with black and white and the picture me seemed happy enough to stay where it was.

I looked up to see the Draco directly in front of me and as I looked up, I felt another's lips on mine and Draco broke it off whispering, "See you, Harry."

He took off into the sky and a moment later Kasai appeared and they disappeared into the clouds.

I brought a hand up to my lips and touched it, did he just kiss me? –PoP- "Harry James Potter! There was no fire at the Academy! I talked to Mdm Prince and she said that I could give you a detention. Come on up to Heaven, we'll discuss it from there." I rolled my eyes, another day for the Great Harry Potter. The faint rays of the sun as it set attracted me to stare into gold and orange streaked Horizon, I hope that wherever Draco is, I'll see him again….

A/N: Not abandoning, not abandoning.. oh hi!! I am not going to abandon this story!! It just takes time to put ideas into words!! How was this chapter? Review enough and I might add a lemon to the next chapter **Hint**!! For those of you who guessed for my previous chapter, the answer is Dean Thomas! **Gives cookies and plushies to everyone**. Thanks, please REVIEW!


End file.
